Sandman Vs Lucy
by King E.16
Summary: When the mass murder know as Lucy mysteriously appears in New York city. Wesley Dodds sees her vectors make a hole in the chest of this friend Diane. he will do everything to defeat this new and powerful opponent before more people dies at her vectors and her thirst of blood!


**Sandman & Lucy in:**

**Horns and sand**

She was in my arms; crying "Wes. Put me in a hospital am bleeding, please. Help" she was crying, I was crying, and that horned bitch was the one who did it. Diane was just there and then, squish, a hole in the chest. That freak, HOW she did it?! It was obvious she was the one responsible for it. But there was no gun, no knife. Diane…I must not lose you. I was close to the hospital, that girl, tall, slender, with…pink redish eyes? She had in this head horns. A pale skin. She was smiling, that grin…why she _almost _killed her? She just walks away from us in central park. I must investigate. But now…it's personal.

I put my custom gasmask and my ever handy gas gun. I was scared of this girl; she can just blow up people just by staring at them. I keep watching the kid. She was close to the place we were. She was close to a bench, and then she blows the left arm of a woman with a dog. Then she sits and, stares at a picture, I was in front of her but hide behind a tree, I just get a good look at her. She is a teenager, like 19 or less. Then a boy, no more than four with this mother saw the blood and the corpse of the woman. she tries to run but she suddenly blows up…just like that, the kid keeps crying and that thing says (in a deep voice, something weird on women's and kids I have found) "this is goin' to be painless, kid" the boy asks why she is killing people, but that monster just says: "old habits" before the kid gets decapitated. Diane was in the hospital. I still ask myself what is this power? How she can do it? A government experiment escaped? No…that is just stupid; there is no way the government can do something like that. Maybe she had psychic powers like the ability to turn organs to explode. But how she gets this strange ability is my question. Would I do? Study her or take her down. When I think about it. she can blow my brains up without trying. I continued to stalk her for more information; I wanted to ask her, the police was close to the roundabout. They asked her where this mother is, she just said: "in Heaven" before the two men collapsed. They had a heart attack. I went to my house; she is a perfect killing machine. I started to sleep and I got another nightmare…a shadow figure with orange eyes and a mouth with the color of fire, these hands had claws made of cooper, it gave me a belt and we were in an alleyway. Then I saw a belt made of metal cylindrical capsules and a kid was in front of me.

Mysterious kid: "this is important, take it"

Wesley Dodds: "who are you?"

M.K: "that girl, this a way to stop her"

Wesley Dodds: "how do you know who really am I?"

M.B.S.K: "that is not important, she is not human, her name is Lucy, and her abilities are something humans will just dream to be capable of doing. Her power is invisible arms as long as the world. But don't worry she will lose her effectiveness with this"

He hands me the belt, and when then I try to see the boy and is not there anymore. I inspect this thing. I know. "Every criminal fears me, but I fear that being with powers…I need to be more brutal. Figure out a way to evade these "arms" Also, for what is this belt?" I touch one of the tubes with a button on it. Then a blue energy appears all around me. "The hell was that?" I decided for sleep, because tomorrow is the night of justice.

**Showdown**

The world where I live is filled with scum, but when I defeated it I take mercy (most of the time, death is very rare) but…I saw with my own eyes my friend getting this chest with a big hole. As big as a fist. She is now in the hospital. But the monster that did it is still alive. She kills with no remorse; she even kills for no real reason. And she is unpunished for what she has done, but here I am. 8:00, around the main entrance of central park. She is not around here. Then I saw her going close to the alley I dream about. She had blood around her hands. She killed manually?

I follow that creature into the alley. I hide behind a trash can. She stars to see that goddamm picture. It's now or never, I walk slowly to her. I put my gas gun. I'm about to pull the trigger and end this. I start to imagine and ask myself, what I will do when she is unconscious, I will kill her. No that is not I do things. What should I do? Before I could think of ways to end this massacre, she turns and I suddenly get pushed by…nothing? Something pushed me off her, the "arms"! She asks me: "you are from the army?" I answer with a no, then she says: "whatever, I will kill you anyways" I say: "I don't think so…Lucy" she is shocked when I say this name, she uses her arms again on me, I get up and I got to the other way of the alley, I try to use my gas gun, then she throws it away from my hand. Then the belt begins to glow blue again…it protects me from these hands! She is frozen for a second: "H-how did you survive?!" I punch her then she begins to run to the exit of the alley. I grab this shoulder and I make her turn. I grab a brick from the ground and I shove it in this face. Then I clearly see this "hands" they are transparent arms coming from this back. But they just trespass me. I grab my gas gun and I spray her face. She coughs for a while. But then she is a bit dizzy…but no sleepy. She then grabs a trash can and throws it at me. I dodge it putting myself in a corner. She it's still dizzy. I punch her again. She shoves me away. I try to use more of the gas gun to stun her. "You are resistant to the gas" she answers me: "they _always_ put me to sleep, I'm a costumed" "they?" so she was captured before, but something with this power…unbelievable. Then she throws at me some brick from the building itself! I duck not get hit. I kick her legs and she falls. She does so I grab her and I pin her to the wall "what are you supposed to be?! Where you came from?" my gas still makes the scum tell the truth; "I am a Diclinous, I come for an alternate dimension" alternate dimension?! "I'm not for jokes you horned bitch!" then she pushes me again…she it's getting weak. I finally grab a brick and I throw it on this face and breaking the left horn. She its down and asks: "who the fuck is you?" and I answer: "the Sandman" then she falls asleep. Out of nowhere the creature of my dreams grabs her and then they disappear, a blue liquid in a square shaped hypo appears on the ground with a label: "regenerator" I go to the hospital after putting my clothes in my home. And then I go to Diane. I inject her with the liquid and then…her hole stars to "regenerate" and she wakes up. I realize…he helped me a lot. But I ask…what of this kid and "Lucy"?

In Heaven number 1258

Kaede: "why you came to that dimension? There was NONE you know about there.

Lucy: what!? But…you told me Kouta was in New York for vacations!

Kaede: yes…but _our _universe's New York.

Lucy: FUCK, so I wasted my time there?! I almost died!

Kaede: yes, but Enoch was there to stop you

Lucy: …so he called that gas masked bastard uh?


End file.
